Jake
Navarro is a male human and soldier in the New Hammerston army. After Ludo's incapacitation and Cross' coup he acted the most senior figure in New Hammerston. Following Ludo's recovery he has been promoted to lieutenant. Background Chapter Two Introduced in Welcome to New Hammerston he is first shown on duty with Terry. He accompanies the group on their search for Rosa, heading to the church where they confront Dominik. Chapter Four returns in Doc’s Findings. In the chapter he sets out along with Doc and Jess to capture Dominik. Chapter Five Here helps in the various actions against the vampires and zompires. Chapter Six After being informed of Rosa's status very nearly kills her, though pulls back at the last moment. He is later told about the machine's planned attack on the colony. He then orders Bernie to head out and find Doc. Chapter Seven is shown on a shooting range, helping to train a group of New Hammerston civilians. He remarks that Rusty is obviously very capable, though fails to convince him to join the army. He is later called to meet Terry, who has just woken up. Meeting Terry and Ludo there, he explains to the pair all that has happened since their injuries. Following this Ludo promotes Jake to lieutenant. Chapter Eight takes Scott for breakfast, meeting Annika, Rusty and Nathan at Mack's. He later meets Bernie upon his return to the colony. Here tries to prevent Bernie letting his group into the colony, though is overruled by Ludo. Despite this proceeds to try and fire on them. Though Bernie and Doc try to convince him otherwise, Jake is resolute. He eventually ends up firing on Scrufflebeck, before being transported to the Dream World by Rosa. Here the vampire tries to change his mind, though Jake ignores her. Returning to the real world he is, along with his soldiers, knocked out by Rosa. Escaping from Doc's group, he runs to inform Ludo about the problem, though is there told about Victor, before being order to go and get help from Doc. Arriving at Doc's lab he orders the group to help the town, though argues with Doc. Eventually they all head off. Arriving where Joe was formally Jake instructs Rosa to find them, though she refuses. Infuriated Jake threatens her, though Doc in turn aims at Jake. Eventually they diffuse the situation, but Jake leaves orders for the town to come under his command. He later follows Aaron and Samuel out of the city, and shoots the latter at close range. Following Aaron into the base he tries to convince him to give up, but Aaron refuses. Although threatens Aaron, he is scared off by Harry, who is activated by a now conscious Bernie. Personality is generally a happy, likeable character. He is shown to be something of an antithesis to Terry (who is more quiet and reserved). Despite this he can be stern when needed. Relationships had a sister, Giselle, whom he lost while coming to the colony. gets on well with most characters. Bernie Although friends is not afraid to pull his rank on the other, forcing Bernie for instance to look for Doc. In recent chapters he has been shown as becoming rather totalitarian, as well as with a heavy bias against all non humans. Abilities can be expected to be quite the competent fighter. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:New Hammerston